lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Idea Productions(Franchise)
The Donna Adventures of 321, Penguins Story Donna was sitting in her house being bored, with nothing to do. Rocket tried to entertain her with some, but it didn't work. Lea came home from working at a costume shop, to find her little girl bored. "You know," Leah said, "A coworker taught me this special peanut butter cookie recipe. Wanna do that?" "Sure!" shouted Donna. After mixing peanut butter, sugar, and flour and placed it in the oven, Leah said, "It takes 20 minutes for the cookies to bake." Donna didn't want to wait long. She decided to play with her toys while she waits. As she was looking at her new Pastel Pallettes dolls, she saw a strange spaceship toy, "Where did this come from?" Donna asked as she observed it. "I Am Groot(Rocket must've found it while he was at another DJ gig.)" Groot suggested. Then Donna tripped over a book of fairytales, that made her lose grip on the ship. Then it started to fly by itself, "Wow!" Donna dazzled Inside it was 4 penguins, "Donalie Solo," said a handsome penguin "We need your help," They decided to use the galizeal to shrink her to ship size. As she was getting in, Rocket came in and saw the whole thing, he was furious about it, "If anything happens to kiddo" Rocket shouted, "Her parents will blame me." "Bring the Raccoon and the wooden stick along," the handsome penguin said as the scientist penguin brought him in. After they took off, the handsome penguin explained everything, "I'm Captain Zidgel," the penguin greeted, 'This is my ship. Over there we have Dr. Fidgel" "How do you do?" he greeted. "This is the pilot, First Officer Midgel" Zidgel said as he pointed to the short penguin. "What about him?" Donna asked as she pointed to the fat penguin. "And that's the housekeeper, "Kevin" Zidgel explained, "Usually we leave him behind to clean the place while Fidgel, Midgel and I go on the field. They explained that on a fax machine that Planet Waityourturn is in crisis, "Oldschool," Donna said, "No one on Earth uses fax machines anymore." She wondered what the fax was, but the only reply Zidgel had was, "We were low on toner." "So let's locate Planet Waityourturn." Donna said, "This is how the Rebellion tracks down their soldiers." They found Waityourturn by Bullamanka and Arinar. Afterward, they buckled up for landing. They landed was so awful, that it felt like the landing gear broke off. The penguins and Groot started to argue over who should go first. Donna decided to go first since it's proper that ladies go first. Outside, she saw that there were alien vacuums waiting in line for something and cutting in line of one another. She decided to interview the aliens to figure out what was going on. "Excuse me," Donna asked, "How long has this cutting in line going on?" One told her that it started when President Noimthepresident took office and that they called them so solve their heat problems. The Penguins and Rocket came out feeling hot. Fidgel got out his sensor and saw that a cutting in line bug infected the planet. Midgel got out his monitor, to see that it's cutting in front of the other planets and it's heading towards the sun. Donna feared that it might turn them into roasted vacuums, so she told them to evacuate to the ship. Before they reached them, Donna blocked them and said, "After you" The planet stopped, "You told someone else to go first." the vacuum said, "We haven't heard that since the line started." "I know" Donna smiled, "And the planet is returning to its normal orbit." "How did you know that would work, Kid?" Zidgel asked. "I used the force." Donna smiled. "Great Schools of Halibut" Zidgel shouted, "Your Vader's Great-Granddaughter!" "You didn't know that Leia was my grandmother," Donna asked. "I thought Vader had one child," Zidgel replied. Just then the new leader, President Afteryou came in telling them that President Noimthepresident was at the front of the line when Donna stopped it and is now hurling towards space. "There's one thing I don't understand," Donna said, "What was everyone in line for?" "Our telescope Donna" Afteryou answered, "We've discovered the most AMAZING creatures to make such a beautiful sound." The guards escort her to the telescope, where they saw CLST recording their latest songs. Then Zidgel told them that their work is done. They dropped Donna, Rocket and Groot home and they took off to record all they know about the mission. Mrs. Solo came in to tell her that the cookies are done. While they were eating the cookies, Donna wondered how her new penguin friends are doing. At the Galactic Feeration headquarters, Zidgel told them their story, "And that's how the great-granddaughter of Darth Vader saved Waityourturn." "That girl is destined for greatness." the Grand Councilwoman said, "She'll go far like her grandmother did." The end. Category:Outer Space Stories Category:The Donna Adventures Series